This first time
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Jak sam tytuł wskazuje. Allison i... i ktoś. Wygląda na to że nasz Trzynastek. XD
1. Chapter 1

Autor: cybermirror

Puk, puk, delikatnie stuknąłem w metalowe drzwi.  
„Wejdź", usłyszałem cichym głosem.  
Chwyciłem za uchwyt przypominający klamkę i powoli ciągnąc do siebie usłyszałem przeraźliwy zgrzyt zawiasów.  
Wejdź, nie krępuj się usłyszałem po raz drugi, tym razem głos dochodził z za kotary w rogu.  
I zamknij za sobą.  
Zamykając zgrzytające drzwi odpowiedziałem: muszę gdzieś poszukać smaru, ten zgrzyt jest przerażający.  
Nie trzeba, dziękuję. To jest nasze ostrzeżenie w razie jak by ktoś się zakradał do nas.  
Poczekaj chwileczkę, przebieram się.  
Nie przeszkadzaj sobie Allis, mam czas.  
Pokój o ile można go tak nazwać przypominał pomieszczenie gospodarcze. Bez okien, na ścianach ślady desek od szalunku. W rogu nad kotarą mały otwór wentylacyjny. Po lewej stronie dwa łóżka rozdzielone szafką a dalej coś przypominające stolik. Na szafce i stoliku palące się świece rozjaśniały swym blaskiem plakat powieszony nad jednym z łóżek. Nieogolona twarz spoglądała na mnie jakimś błagającym wzrokiem.  
Kto to jest na tym plakacie? Spytałem  
Marcus. Powiedziała, a po chwili dodała: Sam Worthington aktor, to plakat mojej współlokatorki.  
Co on w sobie ma? Pomyślałem.  
No i jak wyglądam? Usłyszałem z tyłu.  
Obracając się, ujrzałem Ją i…….  
Jej promieniejącą buzia częściowo zakryta pękami loków, sprawiła opadnięcie mojej dolnej wargi do jej stóp. Nie mogłem wykrztusić żadnego słowa.  
To dla mnie? Spytała.  
Halo słyszysz mnie?  
Zebrałem się na odwagę:, ale jesteś piękna, wysepleniłem.  
Tak, tak dla Ciebie. Nie było w pobliżu bazy żadnych kwiatów pomyślałem, że te liście kasztanowca tez Ci się spodobają.  
Dziękuję. Ten duży pękający kasztan na tle listków jest piękny. Postawię na stole.  
Mam jeszcze to. Specjalnie dla Ciebie zrobiłem.  
Podając butelkę wiśniówki dodałem: nie było cukru w stołówce, ale miałem trochę landrynek, powinno ci smakować.  
Chcesz mnie upić a potem wykorzystać? Zażartowała.  
Gdzież bym śmiał. Odpowiedziałem. Ale przez głowę przeszła mi taka myśl.  
Nie mamy krzeseł, więc siadaj tu. To jest moje łóżeczko, przyniosę kubki.  
Gdy się odwróciła spostrzegłem jak kombinezon podkreśla jej krągłości. Nie, nie musisz stąd wyjść, bo to się źle skończy. Pomyślałem. Już miałem wstać, gdy wróciła do stolika i stawiając plastikowe kubki usiadła na łóżku koleżanki, naprzeciw mnie.  
To nalej, skosztujemy, co Ci wyszło. Powiedziała.  
Szybko otwarłem butelkę, i nalewając spytałem: połowę czy do pełna.  
Połowę, nie musimy się spieszyć, współlokatorka ma dyżur, przyjdzie dopiero rano.  
To za nasze spotkanie, wzniosłem toast.  
Za ten wieczór. Odpowiedziała.  
Odstawiając kubek. Dobre, mocne, niezłe Ci to wyszło.  
Starałem się.  
Dla Ciebie. Dodałem.  
Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Rzekła.  
No cóż. Jestem prostym chłopakiem.  
Walczę tak jak inni, nie zawsze wychodzi mi to dobrze, ale żyję i myślę, że dożyję końca wojny.  
Mam swoje ambicje i plany może będzie mi dane je zrealizować.  
A ty? Co powiesz o sobie? Spytałem.  
Wychowała mnie wojna, rodzice zginęli w dniu sądu.  
Też mam marzenia, ale na razie się nie spełniają.  
Spostrzegłam natomiast, że często spotykają się nasze spojrzenia i nie ukrywam, że spodobałeś mi się.  
No masz rację. Rzekłem.  
Często chciałem podejść i zagadać, ale moja odwaga nagle rozpływała się.  
Cieszę się z twojego przyjścia tutaj. Mówiła dalej.  
Myślałam, że nie będziesz miał na tyle odwagi.  
Tutaj na spokojnie możemy porozmawiać. Bez tych zazdrosnych oczu.  
Marzyłem o tym jak tylko pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Ciebie. Odparłem.  
Uwierz mi, śnię, co noc o Tobie.  
Jakie to słodkie? To wypijmy za te sny. Powiedziała podnosząc kubek.  
Ale ze mnie kretyn. Pomyślałem Opowiadać o snach na pierwszej randce.  
Gorąco tu. I rozpinając dwa guziczki białej bluzki oparła się na łóżku dając ręce do tyłu.  
Myślę sobie, gorąco? Ja jestem zalany potem od wejścia tutaj.  
To chyba ta wiśniówka, odparłem.  
Wiesz, co? Jak już sobie wyjaśniliśmy niektóre sprawy. Podnosząc się z łóżka koleżanki.  
To możemy przypieczętować chyba to wszystko. I usiadła koło mnie.  
Zaraz, zaraz nie za szybko. Wydusiłem.  
Pocałuj. Szepnęła, zbliżając się do mnie.  
Jej brązowe duże oczy, przedzierające się przez równie brązowe włosy, dopełnione lekkim uśmiechem spowodowały dreszcz całego mojego ciała.  
No pocałuj mnie. Powtórzyła szeptem drugi raz zamykając oczy i rozchylając szerzej usta pokazując biel swoich równych ząbków.  
Zbliżyłem się i przywarłem wargami na kilka sekund do jej wilgotnych ust.  
Było to dla mnie nieoczekiwane, dziwne, nieznane przeżycie.  
Co tak drżysz? Spytała.  
Bo to mój pierwszy raz. Nieśmiało odpowiedziałem.  
Nie martw się, mój też. I położyła się w poprzek łóżka.  
I jak było?  
No, nie wiem, musiałbym spróbować jeszcze raz. Odparłem w przypływie odwagi.  
Spryciarz.  
Połóż się obok. Pokazała ręką.  
Zaraz, chce podziwiać twoje piękne duże oczy.  
Nie są duże. Podkreśliłam je trochę. John pożyczył mi cieni do powiek i kredki.  
Ale i tak są piękne. Powtórzyłem.  
Brąz twoich oczu jest tak intensywny jak ten kasztan, co wystaje z pękniętej łupinki.  
A blask świec tylko to piękno podkreśla.  
I oparłem swe wargi drugi raz w te cudownie wilgotne usta. Tym razem na dłużej.  
Jej dłonie powędrowały powoli na mój kark, przyciągając mnie do swoich ust jeszcze mocniej.  
Namiętnie obsypywaliśmy się gorącymi pocałunkami. Nigdy dotąd nie całowała mnie dziewczyna w taki sposób i ja nigdy nikogo tak nie całowałam.  
Zachęciło to Allis do jeszcze śmielszych poczynań. Zdjęła rękę z mojej szyi i zaczęła wędrować dłonią wzdłuż mojego ciała. Wyszarpała koszulkę ze spodni i ręką gładziła moje gołe plecy, delikatnie podszczypując. Chwilę później wzięła mnie za rękę i poprowadziła moją dłoń po swojej bluzeczce, kierując ją na swoje miękkie, krągłe piersi. Nasze usta cały czas nie rozstawały się. Czułem mrowienie całego ciała i przychodzący skurcz drugiej ręki, na której się wspierałem. Odsunąłem się na moment i w tym momencie: Auuuu, ręka, skurcz mnie chwycił i padłem obok niej na łóżko.  
Allison podnosząc się szepnęła: czekaj zaraz wrócę.  
Podeszła do drzwi i przekręciła klucz w zamku.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: cybermirror

Wracając ściągnęła z siebie do pasa kombinezon i stojąc nade mną zaczęła rozpinać swoją białą bluzeczkę. Znaczy się dwa ostatnie guziki, których ja nie miałem odwagi wcześniej rozpiąć.

Szybkim ruchem i biała koszulka spadła z jej ramion odsłaniając część jej blado białego ciała i dopasowany różowy staniczek.

Boże czyżby to było dziś? Czy dzisiaj spadnie ze mnie brzemię prawiczka? Pomyślałem.

Allison długo nie dała mi pomyśleć. Siadając na moich biodrach i obejmując je udami przyssała jeszcze bardziej swoje usta do moich.

Czekaj, nie to nie tak miało wyglądać.  
Czy na pewno nie będziemy tego żałować? Wyszeptałem.

Chcesz być moim księciem z bajki czy mam czekać na innego. Spytała.  
No wiesz.  
Pragnę.  
Ale czy w pierwszy wieczór tak od razu?  
A skąd wiesz, kiedy będzie następny i czy w ogóle będzie.  
Jest wojna.

No trudno jak kobieta prosi. Pomyślałem.  
Odgarniając z twarzy jej gęste, połyskujące w blasku świec, brązowe włosy,  
złożyłem usta na bardzo, bardzo długi pocałunek.

Jej dłonie delikatnie mnie głaskały, wędrując od ramion, przez kark do policzków, które wydawały mi się coraz bardziej rozpalone. Nie będąc dłużnym gładziłem jej naprężone plecy od dołu do góry. Co rusz przejeżdżając przez zapięcie staniczka myśląc czy już go rozpiąć czy w następnej rundzie?

Po chwili wyszeptała z uśmiechem: Czuję przez ubranie, że coś zaczyna rosnąć.

Uniosła się nieco nade mną i pociągła za moją koszulkę do góry odsłaniając mój zajebiście obrośnięty trzema włoskami tors. Rzuciła koszulką za łóżko i sięgnęła do zapięcia swojego stanika, który zaraz wylądował tam gdzie koszulka.

Chwyciła moje spocone dłonie i naprowadziła na swoje jakże idealne piersi.  
Miękkie, gładkie, stworzone tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie.  
Jej ledwo pączkujące sutki zaczęły twardnieć i prężyć się pod drażniącym dotykiem moich palców.

Znowu namiętnie zaczęliśmy obsypywać się gorącymi pocałunkami. Ciepło naszych pocierających się ciał z każdą minutą wzrastało. Moje ręce wodząc wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa powoli schodziły w dół.  
Delikatnie wsunąłem pod kombinezon wyczuwając dolną część bielizny.  
Iść dalej czy nie iść oto jest pytanie.  
Chęć zwiedzania wzięła górę.  
Obie ręce zeszły niżej i każda teraz trzyma po jednym kształtnym pośladku.

Poczekaj. Rzekła Allis.  
I wstając zaczęła ściągać resztę kombinezonu.  
Tak jak myślałem niewielkie różowe dopasowane do górnej części bielizny majteczki zasłaniały już tylko to miejsce, które zwie się rajem mężczyzny.

Nie musiałem długo czekać i nic już nie zasłaniało tego miejsca. Jej ręce powędrowały do mojego paska. Jednym energicznym ruchem go rozpięła i ciągnąc w dół ściągnęła ze mnie wszystko.

Nasze nagie, gorące ciała zbliżyły się do siebie. Ramiona obejmując się a jednocześnie delikatnie pieszcząc coraz bardzie wzburzały krew. Ręce już bez przeszkód wędrowały po całym ciele zatrzymując się coraz częściej na jedwabistym od niedawna dopiero rosnącym owłosieniu.

Palcami zacząłem gładzić i delikatnie pociągać te wijące się w loczkach włosy. Allis nieskrępowanie dorównywała moim pieszczotom.

Położyliśmy się wygodnie nie odrywając ust od siebie. Lekko rozłożyła swoje uda, po których moja ręka swobodnie mogła wodzić w okolicach najbardziej wstydliwego miejsca ciała dziewczyny.  
Jej ciało stawało się coraz bardziej gorące.

Gdy mój palec zaczął łaskotać ukrytą powierzchnię miejsca pod włosami przycisnęła mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej wbijając paznokcie w moje plecy. Pomimo że nasze usta nadal były złączone, przyśpieszony oddech wzmagał coraz bardziej krążenie krwi.

Usłyszałem cichutko: Już.

Jeszcze bardziej rozchylając uda pomogła mi dać to,  
o czym marzy każdy zakochany chłopak.

Zobaczyłem jak żar ogarniał jej ciało.  
Równocześnie ogień zapłonął i w moich żyłach.

Wstrząs gwałtownej rozkoszy był tak silny,  
że wycisnął piętno na mojej psychice.  
Żadna inna rozkosz,  
nie zastąpi doznań,  
jakie mężczyzna może otrzymać w życiu.

Leżała na wznak z lekko rozchylonymi udami i połyskującymi od dogaszających się świec piersiami, jak by była gotowa poddać się kolejnej rozkoszy.  
Przytuliłem się by poczuć bijące jeszcze ciepło jej delikatnego jak aksamit ciała.  
Leżeliśmy tak w milczeniu, spleceni ramionami przez parę długich chwil namiętnie całując się i pieszcząc.

Byłem nieludzko szczęśliwy.

Która godzina? Spytała.  
Dochodzi szósta.  
Musisz już iść, całując mnie powiedziała, zaraz przyjdzie moja kumpela.  
Dam ci znać, kiedy znów będzie miała dyżur.  
Pośpiesznie ubierając się zerkałem jak Allis ukrywa ślady naszego uniesienia.  
Przekręcając klucz w drzwiach ostatni raz moje wargi wpiły się w jej usta.

Pa mój kochany Trzynastku.

Myśl o mnie.

Ja też będę myślała.


End file.
